


Songbird

by alienboyfriend (MarriedHeathens)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, cybertronian sex work, dancer Starscream, escort Starscream, vague depictions of sex work, very mild and vague nsfw themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedHeathens/pseuds/alienboyfriend
Summary: A brief look back on where Starscream came from and how he got to where he is.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I've played with the idea of a dancer/escort Starscream for a while, especially through roleplay. I started off playing it post war, like he'd taken that as a job to hide himself after the Autobots won, but I eventually set myself on the idea of it being his pre-war career and what that would mean for him and his character.
> 
> This is really vague and doesn't delve into detail, it's admittedly barely a fic, but I may use it to set up future work where I dive in further.

When he emerged from the well, a Seeker of silver angles and deep red points, he was called too beautiful for his frame to ever be squandered. He was named Songbird, and he was put to work in one of Iacon's most prestigious clubs. He was taught to dance, he was taught to please. Despite the occasional outburst, he was praised by his owners as their most valuable asset. And he became just that - senators asked for him by name.

He remembered the day a pit fighter asked for him after he'd risen. He remembered the way he sneered, how beneath him the appointment had felt, but the money had been paid to his madame, and he couldn't refuse a job. He'd gone on the date, looked into the gladiator's crimson optics with his own, and been shaken by the way they seemed to pierce right through him.

Megatronus seemed to flip between respect and contempt for Songbird, but he continued to request him. After that first date, Songbird no longer felt disgust when he read that designation in his appointment book.

Megatronus, soon to be Megatron, saw something in him no one else saw; he saw the same cold calculation in Songbird's optics that Songbird saw in his. He saw the knowledge of other mechs, saw his willingness to push and manipulate where he needed in order to come out on top. And he found value in that - Songbird had never been valued for his brain. He made him an offer. He knew Songbird would leap at the chance for something new.

Among the Decepticons, he called himself Starscream, he learned to fight, he emulated Megatron and attempted to command their fear. He felt no shame for the job he'd been given, but it was so easy to pass on the fantasy that he'd been Vosnian nobility. Vos had more royalty than anyone could count, and he shared the same dainty stylings as anyone from their courts. This army of laborers and fighters ate it up, and eventually, no one but Megatron really knew the truth.

Starscream, like Megatron, had been at the bottom of society when he was sparked. And Starscream, like Megatron, planned to come out on top.


End file.
